Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an internal combustion engine and a method for controlling an internal combustion engine.
Background Information
In the internal combustion engine disclosed in JP2007-278110A, a recirculation valve is provided in a recirculation passage that connects a downstream compressor with an upstream compressor of an intake passage. In addition, an EGR valve is provided in an exhaust circulation passage that connects the exhaust passage and the upstream compressor of the intake passage.